Patch Notes - 2015.12.06
Version: 1.1.37 Announced: 2015.12.02 Released: 2015.12.06 Update Content # Equipment Reset Cards will expire with this week’s update. Players who want to do so should use theirs asap. # Heroes who have not yet reached Orange can all use orange equipment. # Released Alliance Lv 8. The Lv 8 shop has an orange rune fragment for purchase (Alliance Tech still only goes to Lv 7 for now). # Raised the amount of Exp available from Proving Grounds stages across the board. # Redid the Tower Defense interface so it’s easier to understand that you get hero exp from Tower Defense stages. # Removed the F-Cup group and replaced it with a Girl Power group. Spartacus has been removed from this group. # Players can now long-press on the plus button when selling runes and equipment to speed up the process. # Added a 2nd confirmation pop up when the withdraw troops button is pressed in the Intel page. # Added prompts for skill and hero basic attack attributes. # The Black Market and Mystery Market will get 2 new item slots after Lv 71. Improvements # Improved the speed of special effects in the Equipment Forge. # Improved the speed of the Lucky Wheel. # Improved the loading speed of the Sign In page. # Altered the beginning tutorial stages to accompany changes to Lufia, Salman, and Aurai. # Improved the enemy AI and division calculating system for Ladder Tourney. Players can now see other players’ lineups by tapping on them in the ranking list. High Lord and Commander divisions no longer automatically get demoted if they haven’t battled for over 3 days, instead now they will lose 50 victory points. # In the new player tutorial stage, when Charon appears, it won’t cause skills to pause. # Increased the speed up effect for long-pressing the button to allocate hero exp. # Improved the icon for the final wave of enemies in Tower Defense stages. # Players will get an email notification if their reinforcement troop gets sent back because the limit had already been reached. # Whether a hero is legendary or not has been clearly marked in the Soulstone Wishing Pool. # Added some help prompts in Proving Grounds. Players can open the side menu in Proving Grounds. # In the Arena, Crusades, and World Map battle loading pages, you can now see the player names and power of both sides. Hero Changes # A new hero, Sue, is being released. You can see her in the list of heroes. #* Position: Mid row, physical damager #* Ultimate: Passive Effect: Basic attacks will decrease the amount of energy gained by the target. Cast this skill to completely control an enemy and deal continuous physical damage to him/her. #* Green Skill: Deals physical damage to an enemy, knocking the target back. #* Blue Skill: Deals massive physical damage to an enemy. If the target's energy gains have been lowered, then this skill will cause damage proportional to the target's max health limit. #* Purple Skill (Passive): Each Deadly Shot will have increased effect, and Sue's attack speed will increase. # Adjusted Blaine’s skills. #* Slightly lowered the damage of his ultimate and raised the damage of his other skills. #* Lowered Blaine's ultimate silence duration 1 second. #* Lowered amount of energy Blaine gets from skills. # Adjusted Muse’s skills. #* Slightly lowered the damage of her ultimate and raised the damage of her other skills. #* Lowered Muse's ultimate stun duration 0.5 seconds. #* Added 0.1 seconds to all of Muse's skill cooldowns. # Adjusted the animations and skills of Lufia, Salman, and Aurai. #* Fixed Lufia’s green skill, adjusted her skill order, and raised its damage a suitable amount. #* Fixed Salman’s ultimate and raised its damage a suitable amount. # Fixed the problem with Metal Girl’s battle power not displaying an increase after upgrading skills. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes